1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
A printer that forms a background image on a medium and forms a color image on the background image has been developed. For example, when forming a white background image, toning of a background image may be performed by mixing a small amount of colored ink to the background image to achieve the “white” desired by the user. JP-T-2002-530229, JP-A-1-127357, JP-A-2007-276279, JP-A-2003-251916, and JP-A-11-188897 are examples of related art.
However, there was a problem in that, in a case where colored ink lands after a predetermined amount of time passes since white ink is landed, the inks do not mix, and dot granularity of the background image becomes poor. Further, it is desirable to obtain a background image that is appropriately toned by obtaining a wider color reproduction region.